Evolución
Digievolución ficción es un término utilizado en la serie de Digimon. Es un proceso utilizado por Digimon, los monstruos que habitan un universo paralelo llamado Digital Mundial que dio lugar a partir de las redes de comunicación terrestre. A través de Digievolución, un Digimon puede convertirse en una más poderoso. La versión japonesa original del anime, simplemente utiliza el término "Shinka" a este proceso, que se traduce literalmente como "evolución". Concepto Digimon residen en diversas redes de la Tierra electrónico, así como en el Mundo Digital. Ya que son esencialmente los datos informáticos pueden descargar los datos adicionales a sí mismos, lo que los hace más fuertes. Si se descarga de datos suficientes Digievolución se dispara. Durante la comparecencia Digievolución los Digimon y los atributos de cambio, y se hace mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes. La forma resultante de los Digimon casi siempre tiene un nombre diferente de la anterior. Sin embargo, la conciencia de los Digimon, no cambia. Si un Digimon no absorba suficientes datos necesarios para mantener la forma, no será capaz de mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo y volver a un nivel más bajo en una cuestión de tiempo. Digievolución se divide en varios niveles, compuesto de un huevo la forma de y seis pasos principales de la evolución. Principales etapas: *Digi-Huevo *Fresco / Baby1 *En entrenamiento/ Baby 2") *Novato/ Infantil *Campeon/ Adulto *Ultima/ Perfeccionado *Mega/ Supremo Si se deja a su suerte, Digimon, naturalmente, será la edad y, con el tiempo, puede digievolucionar a niveles más altos a partir de datos del medio ambiente. Digevolcionar de la nueva etapa inicial por lo general progresa, pero cada nivel subsiguiente toma tiempo cada vez más. Debido a esto, sólo un escaso número de Digimon, naturalmente, llegar a sus formas finales. La ira y / o la necesidad de sobrevivir en una gran batalla a menudo puede estimular Digievolución. Cuando se hayan eliminado Digimon (muertos) o bien la regresión completa en DigiEggs o se rompen en pedazos de innumerables datos andantes que puede ser fácilmente comprarían o "cargado" por otros Digimon. Sin embargo, cuando un Digimon forma un vínculo con un ser humano, un Digimon puede digievolucionar mucho más rápidamente. Usando un Digivice, los seres humanos puede permitir a un Digimon instantáneamente digievolucionar a un nivel superior al compartir su energía. Esto tiene una gran cantidad de energía y no puede suceder si el Digimon es débil, heridos, o con hambre. Digimon que digievolucionar con un Digivice se degeneran, o "De-digievolucionar", a una forma más baja después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo o si es lo suficientemente herido en una batalla. Por lo general, una fase por defecto es socio Digimon novato; Gatomon de Digimon Adventure es una excepción notable, como ella, naturalmente, digivolucionar a campeon antes de reunirse con su pareja humana. Sin embargo, las lesiones o la pérdida de energía suficiente puede causar un Digimon para revertir una forma aún más baja después de forma natural digievolucion.En la parte superior de las etapas regulares, existen formas especiales que sólo pueden obtenerse a través de métodos especiales. Digievoluciones especiales Armor: Traducir como "Armor Forma", una antigua forma de Digievolución que sólo un puñado de Digimon son capaces de hacer. Para obtener esta forma, los Digimon debe absorber la energía de uno de los Pieza especial-Huevos. Si una tiene varios Digimon Digi-huevos, sus formas digivolved hecho cada vez más poderosos. El poder de una Digimon Armor es similar a la de un campeón y se equipara a menudo como tal en el juego de cartas. Las versiones posteriores del juego de cartas de plano dijeron que eran los mismos. También se consideran equivalentes a Máximos en Digimon World DS y Digimon World Dawn y Dusk. Hybrid-H: La posición H para "humanos". Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma que transforma un ser humano en un ser humano-como Digimon, cuyas potencias rivales que de un campeón. Híbridos humanos fueron tratados como equivalentes a los Campeones en Digital Monster juego de cartas y se convirtieron en Campeones en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-B: La posición B por "Bestia". Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma que transforma un ser humano en un Digimon más bestiales de apariencia, los rivales cuyo poder de un Ultimate. Para lograr esto, se requiere la B-espíritu de un antiguo guerrero. Híbridos Bestia fueron equiparados a los Ultimates en Digital Monster juego de cartas y se convirtió en Ultimates en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-A: la de "avanzada", también conocida como Fusion Formulario. Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma poderosa, que utiliza tanto una H-Espíritu y B-Espíritu. Advanced híbridos fueron tratados como equivalentes a Megas en Digital Monster Card Game y se convirtió en Megas en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-Z: la posición Z de "Zeta", también conocido como Forma de Transcend. Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta forma utiliza cinco H-Espíritus y cinco B-Espíritus, se combinan para dar un ser humano una forma increíblemente avanzada y potente. Zeta híbridos fueron tratados como equivalentes a Megas en Digital Monster Card Game y se convirtió en Megas en Digital Monster Card Game α. Burst Mode: Modo ráfaga: mostrado hasta ahora sólo en Digimon Savers, Burst es "el poder que excede Mega", aunque sólo puede ser similar a un cambio de modo en que digimon de un cierto nivel de transformar para lograr una mayor potencia como Imperialdramon. Un Digimon Burst conserva una similitud a su forma original, pero tiene nuevos ataques y un claro incremento en el poder. Super Ultimate: '''Un nivel incluso superior a Mega. Su existencia fue un foco importante de Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Sólo un Digimon pocos están en este nivel, y muchas veces sólo son clasificados como Mega para mayor comodidad. Sin embargo, en Digimon World DS, Chronomon se conoce como un nivel de Ultra. En todas las series Digimon, un Digimon suele gritar su tipo de Digievolución Digivolving inmediatamente antes y después gritar su nombre nuevo inmediatamente después. Los ejemplos incluyen: "Agumon digievoluciona a... Greymon y "Imperialdramon el cambio de modo a... Fighter Mode. Aunque Digievolución lleva el nombre de la teoría de la evolución, es más similar a la metamorfosis, aunque hay también un elemento de envejecimiento que se trate (como se ve en los términos fase japonés). Efectos de Digievolución Cuando un Digimon llega a su siguiente nivel, su apariencia puede parecerse a su forma anterior, o no puede tener relación con él en absoluto. Por lo general, los Digimon resultante es mayor que la forma anterior, aunque hay varias excepciones (por ejemplo, MetalGreymon a WarGreymon o Togemon a Lillymon). Cada nueva forma hace más fuerza, potencia, velocidad, agilidad, y nuevos ataques. Tipos de Digievolución thumb|Algunas Digievoluciones Digievolucionar '''Digievolucionar (进化, Shinka?, Lit. "Evolucionar"), esta es una de las habilidades especiales de Digimon. A medida que los datos de ganancia, las habilidades o el efecto de un Digivice serán transportados en una zona donde Digievolución lentamente digievolucionar en campeones. Que puedan obtener armas y / o ropa y cuando Digimon digievolucionar se convertirán en mucho más fuerte que todos los novatos. Digimon sólo pueden permanecer en su campeón Digievolución hasta que su energía o gotas de datos a cero. En Digimon Tamers es más difícil poner en marcha Digievolución en socio Digimon. In En este universo, la fuente última de Digievolución para todos los Digimon Calumon, un entrenamiento Digimon creado por los dioses del mundo digital, el Digimon Reyes, para poner el poder de Digievolución en un espacio lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no se pudo detectar por el programa informático malicioso D-Reaper. Azulongmon Explica Tamer Todo un Digimon deben pasar una tarjeta Digievolución en su D-Power Digivice como un activador de Calumon darles Digievolución energía. (Aunque Calumon es sensible a su energía es enviado automáticamente a Digimon. Lo hace Digievolución desencadenante de los domadores por su cuenta en varias ocasiones, sin embargo.) Para digievolucionar al nivel máximo, un socio de Digimon se envía la energía de una tarjeta azul a través de la D-Power, así como dando parte de la energía Calumon. En Digimon Savers un compañero humano evoca un (ADN Digimon Natural Habilidad, originalmente "Digisoul") dentro de sí mismos. El ADN es una manifestación de las emociones de una pareja humana de que puedan enviar a sus Digimon a la evolución del sistema. Algunos piensos no se asoció Digimon fuera los pensamientos negativos de las personas a evolucionar en esta serie. La llamada es "el ADN, la carga!". En cada serie, es posible que un enjambre de dulce o formación Digimon combinarlos en uno de Digimon de un nivel superior. Como este método de evolución produce un Digimon con una conciencia que no puede ser considerado un tipo de ADN Digievolución. thumb|Super Digievolucion Super Evolucion/ Matrix Evolution Super Evolve (超 进化, Cho Shinka?) Es el término japonés para cuando un Digimon evoluciona de su fase Campeon a su forma definitiva. Sin embargo, en el doblaje en Inglés de las dos primeras temporadas, este proceso no se le dio un plazo único y se llamaba simplemente Digievolución. En Digimon Adventure, se requiere el poder de un emblema. Al principio, se requiere la Elegidos para mostrar el rasgo de cresta (por ejemplo, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya tenía que demostrar coraje, o Sora Takenouchi, Love) a fin de lograr Ultimate. Después, fue más fácil para digievolucionar a Ultimate, pero los principales que requieren la activación de una pantalla enorme de la característica en cuestión. Incorrectamente mostrar ese rasgo resultado en Dark Digievolución. En la versión japonesa de Digimon Tamers, tanto el campeón a Ultimate y novato a la progresión de Mega se procedió con las palabras Matrix Evolution. Sin embargo, sólo con este último es la frase que exclamó el compañero humano. En la adaptación Inglés, sólo la evolución a Ultimate / Perfect se conoce como matriz Digievolución, este último denominado Biomerging, que se describe más adelante en este artículo. Campeón a Ultimate Matrix Digievolución se activa a través de los ejemplos antes mencionados y de Calumon las cartas azules. En Digimon Savers, Perfect Evolution es un método utilizado por los miembros de DATS para evocar una versión más fuerte de la DNA y evolución de su compañero Digimon a su forma definitiva. Puede ser utilizado para desarrollar una etapa de Champion, o utilizados en un novato y la tengan en digievolucionar directamente a Ultimate. El término Warp digievolucionar se utiliza en el doblaje en Inglés para la evolución de novato a Ultimate. La llamada es "el ADN, con carga completa!". No hay ningún prefijo utilizado aquí tampoco por ejemplo, "GeoGreymon Shinka ... RizeGreymon!" thumb Digievolución Mega Digievolución Mega (究极进化, Kyuukyoku Shinka?, Lit. "Ultimate Evolution") es utilizada sólo por Paildramon en Digimon Adventure 02 e implícitas que se han utilizado por Angewomon en Digimon: La película, aunque es probable que MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon podría haber utilizar esto también. Como Digimon, esta serie tiene los Reyes Digimon, aunque sólo Azulongmon aparece aquí. Azulongmon comparte la energía de un DigiCore con los Digimon Adventure 02 socios, una bola de energía poderosa que cataliza Digievolución de una manera similar a lo que ocurre en Calumon Digimon. Dramon Poder Combinando el poder de su Digivices con la de Azulongmon, el Digimon que estaban en la fase en entrenamiento en el tiempo evolucionó para novatos, pero el nivel Ultimate Paildramon, que era una batalla perdida contra Mummymon y Triceramon en ese momento, se le dio la posibilidad de digievolucionar Mega, digivolving le Imperialdramon. Tipos Especiales de Digievolucion thumb Dark Digievolución Dark Digievolución (暗黒进化, Ankoku Shinka?, Lit. "Dark Evolution") es una forma corrupta de Digievolución regular, por lo general resulta en un Digimon mal. Un oscuro Digimon digievoluciona cuando su socio coacciona a digievolucionar con fuerza, con una mente nublada por la ira, o cuando el poder oscuro. Un Digimon digivolved a través de su método es malo y no percibe nada, pero su insta a destruir, lo que es muy peligroso. En Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya presionado su Greymon socio para digievolucionar a su última etapa, resultando en SkullGreymon (en oposición a MetalGreymon, su verdadera Ultimate). La llegada de SkullGreymon oscuro Greymon digivolved SkullGreymon de nuevo a El empetador Digimon Inicio y, a continuación en una versión del virus de MetalGreymon Los Digimon en cautividad en Digimon Adventure 02 como resultado de los Digimon Emperador 's Dark Ring, Dark Espiral, y su D negro-3. Kurata Real Plan En Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enfurecido por la muerte de Leomon, querido WarGrowlmon convertirse Megidramon, un Digimon tan brutalmente poderoso que casi destruyó el mundo entero Digital, desatar el poder del símbolo de Digital Hazard en el pecho. Lionheart En Digimon Savers , la rabia de Marcus hacia la defección de Tomás causado ShineGreymon de transformarse en ShineGreymon Ruin Modo Real. En Digimon Next, Barbamon 's infusión de la energía oscuras combinadas con MagnaAngemon' s pensamientos negativos obligaron a Digievolución oscuro Murmuxmon anti-Dios Analog Digimon Twin!, Y cuando Mandamientos Barbamon asesinaron Trailmon, un enfurecido Yuu causado Gaomon a digievolucionar a Negro Gaogamon El Otros Sage!. Shou Kahara 's uso de la zona oscura y el Digisoul Dark a digievolucionar Peckmon a Crowmon es también una forma de Dark Digievolución.thumb Armadura Digievolución Armor Digievolución (アーマー進化, Ama Shinka?, Lit. "Evolución Armor") es la fusión de un Digimon con un Digi-Egg (デジメンタル, Digimentaru? ", Digimental"). Que aparece en Digimon Adventure 02. Es una antigua forma de Digievolución que se desarrolló en el Mundo Digital era joven y era casi imposible de evolucionar hasta el nivel de Campeón sin ayuda. Más tarde fue usado en Digimon Adventure 02, cuando el Digivice oscuro y la presencia de Control Spires impedido Digimon de Digivolving al nivel de campeón. Un Elegidos activa Armor Digievolución gritando, "Digi-Armor Energize!" En el doblaje en Inglés, una de oro Digi-Egg es activado por el grito de "Golden Armor Energize!" thumb ADN Digievolución ADN Digievolución (ジョグレス進化, Joguresu Shinka?, Lit. "Jogress Evolution") es un método de Digievolución utilizados en Digimon Adventure 02 y antes de que se descubrió en nuestro juego de guerra! Introducir Omnimon. Con el ADN Digievolución, dos Digimon combinan en una sola Digimon de un nivel superior. El nuevo Digimon tendrá dos conciencias independientes unidos en una sola. Cuando un Digimon Digivolved ADN habla su voz se compone de las voces de los Digimons original »pronunciado de forma simultánea. También se dijo que un Digimon formado a través de ADN Digievolución es considerablemente más fuerte que Máximos normal o Megas, ya que el poder combinado de los dos se unen datos adicionales (sin embargo, la prueba más fiable de esto es Omnimon. Los tres Ultimate ADN Digimon nunca mostraron un grado de poder más allá de los Máximos otro socio). En Digimon Adventure 02, era el anillo de la cola Gatomon, que estaba en posesión de Gennai, que dio a los Digimon el poder de ADN digievolucionar Un Millón de Puntos de Luz, con WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon Digivolving ADN a través de otro medio desde Gatomon todavía tenía el anillo de la cola en el momento. También hay una sub-forma de ADN Digivolving visto en el doblaje de La venganza de Diaboromon llamado Warp ADN Digievolución. Usándolo, dos Rookie nivel Digimon Digivolving puede pasar a la etapa necesaria para combinar e ir directamente a la DNA Digivolved forma. Agumon y Gabumon son los únicos que han utilizado este, convirtiéndose en Omnimon sin Warp Digivolving a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. Digimon sabe que el uso de ADN Digivolving en la serie de anime son: *WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon a Omnimon *ExVeemon y Stingmon a Paildramon *Aquilamon y Gatomon a Silphymon *Ankylomon y Angemon a Shakkoumon Digimon sabe que el uso de ADN en Digivolving Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 son: *Devimon y Ogremon a SkullSatamon *Kuwagamon y Kokatorimon a Megadramon *Megadramon y Cherrymon a Ghoulmon *WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon a Omnimon Digimon sabe que el uso de ADN Digivolving en los Juegos Wonderswan son: *Machinedramon y Kimeramon a Millenniummon en Digimon Adventure: ánodo / Cathode Tamer *Monodramon y ZeedMillenniummon a un Digi-Egg en Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. El término japonés para el ADN Digievolución, Jogress Evolution, es un baúl de viaje de las palabras "conjunta" y "progreso". ADN Digievolución se procesa de manera diferente en los juegos de vídeo. A excepción de Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, que cuenta con las tarjetas de Calumon que ofrecen la función normal del ADN Digievolución de los Digimon que figuran en la serie de anime, Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers y Digimon World Dawn / Dusk seguir un método diferente. ADN Digivolving dos digimon juntos crear una nueva Digimon con estadísticas aumentado, formando a veces no es nueva, pero otras veces. Warp Digievolución thumb Warp Digievolución (ワープ進化, wapu Shinka?, Lit. "Warp Evoluciona") es un proceso Digievolución donde un Digimon puede alcanzar un alto nivel directamente sin pasar por ningún fases intermitentes. Digimon notables que han utilizado este (aunque sólo de forma implícita en algunos casos) son Agumon, Gabumon, Leomon, Angemon, Keramon y Impmon. Tenga en cuenta que en algunos casos, en particular Agumon, Gabumon, y Angemon, que en realidad no eludir cualquier fase intermitente simplemente pasar por él muy rápidamente. Esto se demuestra por Agumon y Gabumon que tengan su campeón y formas Ultimate aparecer durante sus respectivos Warp Digievolución, y MagnaAngemon aparece brevemente cuando la urdimbre Angemon digievoluciona en Seraphimon. En Digimon Tamers, Impmon adquiere la capacidad de Warp digievolucionar a Beelzemon Moto Madness, aunque nunca realmente se llama Warp Digievolución en la serie. En Digimon Savers, se llama Ultimate Evolution, con suficiente ADN, un Digimon puede evolucionar directamente de Rookie / Niño a Mega / Ultimate, al igual que Warp Digievolución de las dos primeras temporadas. Sin embargo, durante la evolución, los Digimon Shinka simplemente utiliza el término sin ningún prefijo. The call is "DNA, Charge! Overdrive!". La llamada es "el ADN, la carga! Overdrive!". En la versión en Inglés, esta se llama "Doble Warp Digievolución", y aunque esto es funcionalmente idéntica a la norma Warp Digievolución hay una sutil diferencia, durante Warp Digievolución las fases intermitentes de los Digimon se muestran (por ejemplo, Greymon y MetalGreymon se muestran en la secuencia de animación cuando Agumon Warp digievoluciona a Wargreymon), pero durante el doble Warp Digievolución todas las fases intermitentes se omiten y no se muestra en absoluto (por ejemplo, Geogreymon y Rizegreymon no se muestran en la secuencia cuando Agumon doble Warp digievoluciona a Shinegreymon). Cambio de modo thumb Un cambio de modo (モードチェンジ, Modo Chenji?) Se produce cuando un Digimon se convierte en una versión diferente de las especies actuales. El nuevo modo es usualmente más potente que la anterior. Digimon sabe que el cambio de modo son: ' *Imperialdramon a modo de combate y, a continuación Paladin Mode *Gallantmon to Crimson Mode Gallantmon a Crimson Mode *Beelzemon to Blast Mode Beelzemon a modo de chorro *Lucemon a Chaos Mode, a continuación, Señor de las Sombras modo y Larva (casi el único en que los cambios de nivel, así como el modo). *Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode Belphemon Modo de espera a Rage Mode *ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, y BanchoLeomon todos a modo de explosión *ShineGreymon a | Ruin Mode *UlforceVeedramon a modo de futuro (también los cambios de nivel, así como el modo). thumb Warp ADN Digievolución Warp Digievolución de ADN se utilizó en la versión en Inglés de la segunda película de aventura 02, La venganza de Digimon. Agumon y Gabumon junto digivolved directamente en Omnimon. Biomerge Digievolución thumb Biomerge Digievolución, o simplemente Biomerge (マトリックスエボリューション, Matorikkusu Eboryūshon?, "Matrix Evolution") se usa sólo en Digimon Tamers. Funciona como Warp Digievolución, pero la pareja se une con sus Digimon Tamer humano a evolucionar. A diferencia del ADN Digievolución, el nivel de Mega Digimon resultante tiene dos conciencias. El Digimon y Tamer siguen siendo independientes y son capaces de sentir cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos. El domador humana reside en su pareja, rodeado por una burbuja de luz, los préstamos de su fuerza. El principal problema con Biomerging es que si bien es bastante simple en el Mundo Digital es muy difícil en el mundo real. Esto es porque en el mundo digital tanto en humanos como Digimon son los datos, en el mundo real a los seres humanos de carne y hueso, pero los Digimon son todavía de datos. Este problema se superó cuando Dobermon sacrificado, ya que era un buque cargado de un poder de los Reyes Digimon. Mientras Biomerge Digievolución debe activar sólo cuando ambas Digimon Tamer y tienen un objetivo primordial que quieren luchar juntos para lograr, en el D-Reaper arco de Digimon Tamers vez Dobermon se sacrificó para permitir que los domadores de Biomerge los domadores de algún modo que active automáticamente Biomerge cuando lo necesitan para luchar, como en el episodio 51 Takato iba a volver a Shinjuku para luchar contra el D-Reaper y Biomerged con Guilmon. Un domador activa Biomerging de mando, "Biomerge Active!" en el doblaje en Inglés. En la versión japonesa, el término Matrix Evolution era, de hecho cuenta sólo para la Biomerging. '''Digimon y Digimon sabe que el uso Biomerging en el anime son: ' *Matsuki Takato y Guilmon a Gallantmon *Henry Wong y Terriermon a MegaGargomon *Rika Nonaka y Renamon a Sakuyamon *Ryo Akiyama y Cyberdramon a Justimon thumb|left|49pxthumb Shining Digievolución Luminoso Digievolución se considera como un ataque de Calumon. En Digimon, cuando Calumon liberado toda su energía Digievolución hizo que todos los Digimon en el mundo digital (excepto los Digimon Tamers ') para digievolucionar a Mega Arca. Janyu's se llamaba la "luz de Digievolución" en Digimon World DS. thumb Pseudo-Evolution Pseudo-Evolution (ぎじ進化, Giji Shinka?) Es lo que los términos Kurata el proceso que utiliza para evolucionar Gizumon en Gizumon-AT y, a continuación Gizumon-XT, con el uso de un ambiente artificial de ADN no hay plazo oficial para el proceso en el Inglés versión. Bio Hybrid Digievolución Bio Hybrid Digievolución (ハイパーバイオエボリューション, Haipā Baio Eboryūshon?, "Hyper Bio Evolution"), se utiliza en Digimon Savers. It enables Kouki, Nanami and Ivan to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. Permite Kouki, Nanami e Iván de convertirse en sus primeras formas de Digimon, basada en tres Armor Digimon. Sin embargo, las formas resultantes son mucho más poderosas que regular los tipos de armadura. Este tipo de Digievolución causada por la inyección de un digimons datos dispersos en Gizumon en un cuerpo humano, por lo que los datos se pueden combinar en el ADN humano y cuando el ADN se libera el formulario de Digimon puede tener sobre el cuerpo humano y para combinar las competencias (humanos y Digimon). Cuando la evolución de Bio se ha completado, los datos de Digimon vuelve en un Digi-huevo y sale del cuerpo humano. (Y, s / no puede evolucionar en digimon de nuevo a menos que volver a inyectar.) La llamada es "Bio Hybrid ADN de carga". '''El Bio-Híbridos primeras formas son: *Kouki a BioThunderbirdmon *Nanami a BioQuetzalmon *Ivan a BioStegomon Hyper Bio Extra Evolution Hyper Bio Extra Evolution (ハイパーバイオエクストラエボリューション, Haipā Baio Ekusutora Eboryūshon?) Se utiliza en Data Squad. Hyper Bio evolución extra causada por Akihiro Re Kurata-inyectar datos Digimon más poderoso en Kouki, Iván, y los datos Nanami utilizando obtenida Gizumon-AT y Gizumon-XT. Este poder es muy peligroso porque si el cuerpo humano no puede contener los datos de Digimon, que también son asesinados. Sin embargo, estos tres superar esta situación y recibir Mega poder último de Digimon. La llamada es "Bio Hybrid ADN con carga completa". El Bio-Híbridos nuevas formas son: *Nanami a BioRotosmon *Ivan a BioSupinomon *Kouki a BioDarkdramon thumb Burst Evolution Burst Evolution (バーストエボリューション, basuto Eboryūshon?) Se utiliza en Data Squad y en Siguiente. En Data Squad, es un cambio de modo, que permite a un Mega / Ultimate Digimon para llegar a su modo de explosión, una forma aún más poderosas. La llamada es "A la carga! ADN Modo Ráfaga!" in English, y "A la carga! Digisoul Burst!" in Japanese. ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, y BanchoLeomon han logrado llegar a modo de explosión. En el final de la serie, Agumon logrado una forma semejante a modo de explosión, con la energía que rodea su cuerpo, pero nunca fue confirmado a un nivel de modo de explosión. En segundo lugar, es simplemente una forma de digievolucionar de Ultimate / Perfect a Mega / Ultimate en la ausencia de un Digivice, sin embargo, consume rápidamente el domador de la fuerza vital, y es peligroso para su uso. It is invoked by calling out "Burst Charge!". Se invoca al llamar a "Burst A la carga!". Evolution X Un tipo singular de un Digimon Digievolución cuando entra en contacto con el anticuerpo X, y se convierte en una versión de actualización de los mismos, la mayoría del tiempo, con nuevas y más fuertes ataques.thumb|left|112px Muerte-Evolution X Digievolución través de la muerte, donde DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon y DexDorugoramon digievolucionar cuando mueren para llegar a formas superiores. Blast Digievolución Esta Digievolución está en el juego Digimon World 3. Cuando un Digimon obtiene su medidor Digievolución completo mediante la adopción de los daños causados por el enemigo o el uso de un elemento con la misma función, los Digimon se digievolucionar en cualquier nivel dependiendo de sus estadísticas (por ejemplo, Guilmon a WarGrowlmon, Agumon a SkullGreymon). Un Digivolutions posible similares existen en Chroincles Digimon X y el Péndulo llamado Blast Evolution. Sin embargo, se desconoce si son la misma cosa. Para obtener una lista de posibles Digivolutions Blast, visita este tutorial GameFAQs e ir a la sección para Blast Digievolución. Un efecto similar se puede hacer con el disco de "digievolucionar" elemento de Digimon World DS. Spirit Evolution Estos Digivolutions sólo aparecen en Digimon Frontier. Se refieren exclusivamente a cuando una persona utilice un Espíritu a digievolucionar en un Digimon. 'Spirit Evolution'Spirit Evolution (スピリットエボリューション, Supiritto Eboryūshon?) Cataloga el uso de un Espíritu a digievolucionar. Espíritu evolución es el resultado de un híbrido humano, un Digimon humanoide, o un híbrido Bestia, que produce un Digimon más similar a un animal, pero no necesariamente carecen de características humanoides. Los niños elegidos deben liberar a un anillo de su propio Código de Fractal (llamado Código de acceso en la versión japonesa), mantenga el Digivice y escanear. La versión japonesa de la Frontera se refiere a los dos tipos de evolución como el Espíritu de la evolución, mientras que en la versión en Inglés, la llamada "Ejecutar! Spirit Evolution!" for Human Spirits and "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" para los espíritus humanos y "Ejecutar! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Espíritus de la Bestia. Evolución de diapositivas Slide Evolution (スライドエボリューション, Suraido Eboryūshon?) No es realmente una evolución. Al igual que el cambio de modo, es una manera para que un ser humano o Digimon para alternar entre los Humanos o formas Bestia. Fuera del universo de la Frontera, algunos Digimon normal, puede realizar un tipo de pases de diapositivas Evolution. En Digimon Savers un Drimogemon, un adulto / Champion, se transformó en un. Digmon. Evolución de Fusión Fusion Evolution (ダブルスピリットエボリューション, Daburu Supiritto Eboryūshon? "Double Spirit Evolution") es la fusión de un ser humano y el espíritu Bestia del mismo elemento a una "fusión" Formulario (融合形态, Yuugou Keitai?), Un Digimon que tiene el doble de poder que el que una sola persona o de alcohol puede llevar a Bestia. Sólo dos de los Elegidos, Takuya Kanbara (encargado de los Espíritus de la Llama) y Koji Minamoto (encargado de los Espíritus de la Luz), el uso de Fusión Evolución en la Frontera. La aparición de un Digimon evolucionado de fusión puede variar, pero en el caso de Aldamon (Takuya Fusion) y Beowulfmon (Koji) son, literalmente, una mezcla de características de sus respectivos Humanos y sus homólogos Bestia. En el doblaje en Inglés, llame Takuya es "Ejecutar, ahora! Evolución Fusion!" y Koji es sólo "Ejecutar! Evolución Fusion!". Spirit Evolution Unificado Espíritu Evolution (ハイパースピリットエボリューション, Haipā Supiritto Eboryūshon? "Hyper Spirit Evolution") es una evolución en la persona que utiliza la evolución de cinco de los diez legendario guerrero espíritus para evolucionar hacia una "trascendente" Formulario (超越形态, Chouetsu Keitai?). Takuya y Koji son los únicos niños a evolucionar de esta manera. Takuya utiliza el Espíritus de Fuego, viento, hielo, tierra y madera para convertirse en EmperorGreymon, y Koji considera espíritus de la Luz, Tormenta, la oscuridad, del agua y del Acero a digievolucionar en MagnaGarurumon. Los espíritus de los otros niños son devueltos a ellos cuando EmperorGreymon y volver MagnaGarurumon a Takuya y Koji. En el doblaje en Inglés, su llamado es "Unidad de ejecución! Evolución espíritu unificado". Ancient Spirit Evolution Ancient Spirit Evolution (エンシェントスピリットエボリューション, Enshento Supiritto Eboryūshon?) Es la evolución más poderosa en Digimon Frontier. Todos los espíritus legendario guerrero se combinan a la vez para formar Susannomon, el Digimon más poderosos obtenidos a través de un espíritu. Susanoomon aparece dos veces en la frontera; primera Takuya y Koji evolucionar en él Lucemon on the Loose y luego en la batalla final de la serie de todos los Elegidos (excepto Koichi Kimura) se combinan para formar él. En el doblaje en Inglés, El primero llamada "antiguos espíritus ¡uníos!", mientras que el segundo es "Ejecutar Ancient Spirit Evolution!".